emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6515 (1st April 2013)
Plot Belle is horrified when a police car pulls up and Lisa explains that it's the only way to get the pictures taken down. PC Lewis questions Belle about the photos and how they got onto the internet. An angry Lisa seems determined to press charges, wanting them to interview Thomas too. Once the police have spoken to Thomas, Jimmy tells him that he is no longer allowed to see Belle - not only is she underage, she is a Dingle. He tells Thomas that he is only allowed out of the house in order to go to work. Sean is also questioned by the police, but after consideration his luck is in as PC Lewis decides not to take things further. Later, Thomas leaves work to tell Belle that he is not going to dump her. Zak is furious to get home and catch Thomas there, but Thomas tells that Zak he can't keep them apart. Jimmy is angry to learn that Thomas has disobeyed him, and he and Nicola tell a shocked Thomas they are sending him back to Saudi. Meanwhile, Nikhil is angry when Ali turns up late for work on her first day as supervisor. Soon afterwards, Lisa and Ali have to be separated from a vicious confrontation. Nikhil calls Ali into the office, where she accidentally knocks over a cup of coffee on the French contract. Unable to hide the damage, she pockets it. Nikhil arrives and Ali promises to prove herself to him. Elsewhere, Brenda tells Gennie that she has met someone who deals in alternative therapies and Gennie is upset. Later, Brenda is shocked when Gennie spells it out - she is going to lose her mum due to her refusal to have the surgery. Also today, Vanessa jokingly suggests that now she has money she could buy into the vets but Rhona thinks it might be a good idea, while Robbie and Megan both wonder why Declan is getting so involved when he warns Robbie to stay away from Chas and Cameron. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *PC Lewis - Rebecca Reaney *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Brook Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,970,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes